


Tears and Kisses

by hotpockets69



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Craig Tucker, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teenagers, theyre like 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpockets69/pseuds/hotpockets69
Summary: Craig get jealous when his blonde boyfriend started to hang out with a certain rival.





	Tears and Kisses

Craig clenched his jaw when he saw Tweek talking to Stan. He didn't like the way he smiled at him or how he laughs at his dumb jokes. He hated it.

Craig doesn't know how they both started talking. Out of the blue, they just started to hang out, leaving Craig in the dust. It made Craig rethink a lot. His love for Tweek, his relationship and his rivalry towards Stan.

Did Tweek like Stan? Did he got bored of Craig and decide to go to him? Sure, Stan and Craig looked alike but they don't act the same. This made Craig sick. He can't stand at the thought of Tweek leaving him for some.. some idiot. 

Craig sighed as he got up and decided to walk home and skip school. Nobody is going to be home. His parents were working and Tricia has school. His plan was stay in his room and hang out with Stripe 5.

While Craig was walking away from school, a beautiful voice spoke out, "Craig! Wait up!" Craig stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. His boyfriend has a happy face on as he ran to him. Tweek pecked his cheeks as he reached for his hand. "Can I stay the night at your place? My parents are going somewhere and I don't want to be alone for a few days," Tweek said rather quickly.

Craig shrugged and looked away. Usually, he'll say respond fast to scenarios like this but Craig wasn't feeling it. He still can't get that damn jealousy feeling to go away. 

Both boys walked to the dark haired boy's house. Surprisingly, both boys were quiet. Tweek usually fills the silence with his thoughts on theories if the moon is even real to Mandela Effects he swore that didn't happened.

Craig opened the door and Tweek quickly went in. He took of his shoes and went up to Craig's room. Which made Craig cocked an eyebrow. Tweek usually went to the kitchen first to grab a drink or make himself a sandwich. 

Craig felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. He felt anxious but he shook his head. He left his bookbag on top the couch and went to his bedroom.

He found Tweek petting Stripe 5 as he did his homework. Craig eyes soften as he took off his jacket and headed towards Tweek. He wrapped his arms around Tweek's body and nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck. Tweek yelped, but relaxed then. He sighed and wiggled around a bit to put Stripe in her cage, covering the cage with a blanket to make her rest a bit.

Tweek chuckled and petted Craig's thick hair. "What's up with you today?" Tweek asked. Craig just gripped him tighter, breathing in the smell of faint coffee and vanilla. Tweek kept running his fingers through Craig's hair, almost making Craig fall asleep. After a few minutes, Craig spoke,

"So you like Stan? As in, like-like?"

Tweek stopped his hands from moving. Craig mentally whined at that. 

"What?! Me liking Stan? Craig, are you alright?" 

Craig lifted his face, staring at his boyfriend. "What? I mean.. well, I-" He stammered. Tweek put his hands on each side of Craig's face, bringing it closer to his. "Look, Stan is nice and all but I don't like him like that. He's a great friend but you are an amazing boyfriend. I love you and don't you fucking dare forget that." 

Craig felt his eyes water a bit. "I just thought that you been hanging a lot with him and he's much better than me. I'm scared that you leave me to be with him-" Craig stopped as he felt a pair of lips against his. He shivered when he felt Tweek's tounge against his.

Tweek pulled away and stared at his boyfriend's blue eyes, "I'll never leave you for another guy. I love you forever and ever. You're everything I asked for. I been hanging out with Stan because he needed advice for asking his crush out."

Craig let out a soft 'oh. He kinda felt dumb. Craig groaned and left his head fall into Tweek's chest. "I'm a dumb ass." He murmured. Tweek laughed softly, "Yeah, but you're my dumb ass." Craig rolled his eyes and kissed Tweek.

It was a simple kiss but it turned into a heated make out. Craig pulled away to take a breather and stared at Tweek's face. His lips were swollen and red. His eyes, full of lust, gazed at me and whined, rolling his hips against Craig's crotch. He grunted and went to kiss on his neck. Tweek gasped softly as he kept rolling his hips against Craig's.

Craig sucked and bit on every inch of his neck. He could feel his jeans get tightened. Craig moaned, wanting Tweek to touch him. "Touch me," he gasp. Tweek hummed as he went on top of him, pulling his shirt off. He kissed his way down to his crotch. Craig whined, urging him to take it off. Tweek slowly took the button off, along with the zipper. The dark haired boy groaned, bucking my hips. "Hurry,"

Tweek pulled down his jeans and gazed at Craig, "So impatient. What a bad boy." Craig felt his body tingle with excitement when Tweek said that. Tweek pulled down Craig's boxer's, releasing his cock. Craig sighed when the pressure was gone. Tweek gripped his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down. 

Craig knew what Tweek was doing. He was teasing him. And Craig enjoyed every minute of it.

Tweek grinned his thumb on top of Craig's penis, rubbing it slightly. Craig moaned, "Ah, fuck yes." Tweek replaced his hand with his mouth and starting bobbing his head. Craig felt his leg twitch, he gripped Tweek's hair, urging him to go faster. Good thing Tweek doesn't have a gag reflex, Craig thought when he started to buck his hips.

Lewd noises could be heard. Tweek licks the base and slowly goes to the top of Craig's cock, then back down. He takes him whole and hollows his cheeks. Craig moaned loudly, "Holy fuck-"

Craig came as Tweek pulled away with a loud 'pop. Craig sighed happily as he cuddled Tweek. "God, you're so good at this." Tweek hugged him back, "Yeah, I know."

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other comfort and body heat.

Tweek suddenly pushed Craig onto his back and licked his lips, "Now it's you turn to pleasure me." Craig could tell this is going to be a good night.


End file.
